The Legend Of Zelda Darkness Reign
by LovesThatGirlWithThatSmile
Summary: Link meets zelda, what will happen next? First attempt at a fanfic, review please!
1. Chapter 1

The following characters and places are not mine. They are the product of Nntendo.

**The Legend of Zelda**

_**Darkness Reign**_

This is another legend that the people speak of…

_Shortly after the time of the Twilight Princess, the now peaceful land of Hyrule was thrown into turmoil far greater than ever before. Gannon rose again from the banished land of shadows far eviler than ever before. _

_To escape form the land of shadows he had to fuse with an evil spirit named Ansar. Bonded together their evil shattered the magical barriers of love and happiness that had sealed them away and they wreaked havoc on the land of Hyrule._

_People looked for a saviour but the green clothed boy had disappeared._

The story goes like this…

The failing early evening light cast long dark shadows across the streets of Kakariko. The Castle of Hyrule loomed over the town enfolding it in a protective shadow. The streets were becoming emptier by the minute and most of the stalls had closed for the night but a few still remained open.

' Go Link, Go now' whispered the yellow ball of light that was a fairy.

Link's hand shot out as he walked past and grabbed an apple. He kept walking, hoping he had not been seen.

' You, boy get back here!' yelled the shopkeeper furiously, his fairy turning red in anger and danced angrily around his shaking fist.

Link took off at a run down a side alley with the shopkeeper's angry voice dwindling behind him. He cleared an over-turned wheelbarrow, slid under a table and into the secret nook in the wall that he called home.

' That was close Link.' The fairy said warningly 'In the future we will have to be more careful.'

' Don't be such a nag Tael' Link said with a laugh as he brushed a dirty blond lock of hair out of his Topaz flecked brown eyes.

Link was an orphan; his mother and father had been murdered when he was five. That had been ten years ago. Since then, the streets had raised him.

Biting into the apple Link looked down at himself. His clothes were tattered, torn, and horribly dirty. He couldn't remember what colour they had been originally.

' I'll have to flog a new outfit soon.' Link said to Tael. Who fluttered around his head.

The few possessions Link owned were mainly stolen. His spear, blanket and money wallet were all such items. The only item that was actually his own was a strange, golden triangle suspended from a gold chain. It was given to him by his mother shortly before she had been killed.

He was not sure what the triangle was for but he knew it was special.

By the time Link had finished the stolen apple it was completely dark. The only light came from Tael who shimmered brightly giving of a golden light.

Link curled up sleepily in his bed of rags ready for sleep, as it had been a long day.

'Link!' Came Tael's voice. 'Link!'

' What is it Tael?' Link asked sleepily into his pillow.

'Something's wrong. Evil.' Tael said in a frightened whisper.

Link's eyes sprang open and he reached nervously for his spear.

'Come, let's have a look.' He said already starting to crawl out under the table.

'No, Link don't!' Tael whispered warily. Her pleading fell on deaf ears as Link slid himself out under the table.

Unnatural black storm clouds hung over Kakariko blocking the moons already feeble rays. The alley was dark and uninviting.

A small, cloaked figure came hurtling down the alley at amazing speed followed closely by two evil pig-looking creatures.

They ran past Link and Tael with out a second glance intent on catching their prey.

The cloaked figure tripped and fell, skidding across the dirt. The figures hood fell down revealing startlingly long platinum hair. The pig-like creatures were on the woman in seconds and she let out a high pitch scream of terror.

Without a second thought, Link hurled his spear at the creature trying to lift the woman. The spear flew straight and entered the creatures back just under the shoulder killing it instantly.

The other creature turned to face the unknown assailant and grunted in anger as it picked out Link. The creature roared threateningly sending spit flying in all directions and charged.

' Link, to your left.' Tael's voice came urgently from Link's shoulder.

Leaning against the wall was a thick tree branch. Taking it in both hands, Link stood to face the creature.

' Go check if she's alright.' Link ordered Tael who sped off leaving a trail of golden light in her wake.

The creature covered the ground with surprising speed but what it had in speed it lacked in intelligence. Link waited until the last possible instant then took a massive double handed swing at its head. The branch connected with the side of creature's head and snapped in half with the impact, jarring Link's arm to the shoulder.

The creature fell to the ground with a heavy thud and did not move again.

Anxiously Link ran down the alley to where Tael was hovering over the woman who was massaging her ankle tenderly.

She looked up as he approached and her beauty punched him like a fist in the stomach. She was about the same age as Link with long platinum blond hair that framed a perfectly shaped face. Her eyes were cutting sapphire blue with thin blond eyebrows framing them. Her pointed pixie ears and a small pixie nose match the rest of her face making it perfectly symmetrical. Her mouth was a grim line.

A shimmering silver fairy named Tied came out of the hood of her cloak and circled Tael warily.

'Princess Zelda?' Link breathed softly 'what has brought you out into the streets at this time of night?'

'There is no time to explain.' she snapped. Her voice was light and musical even in anger ' I must escape.' She struggled to her feet and cried out in pain as she put pressure on her injured ankle.

'You wont be moving anywhere on that ankle.' Link said as he yanked his spear out of the pig-like creatures back.

'You don't understand!' Zelda said in angry frustration.' Please help me.'

'Why should I help you when you wont even tell me what's wrong?' Link said stubbornly as he cleaned the blood of his spear.

'Link!' Tael exclaimed warningly and danced around his head.

'Ok, I'll help you.' Link said quickly glancing up and down the alley.

'Thank you.' She replied with a dazzling smile that left Link strangely breathless.

A piercing inhuman screech came from close behind the pair sending shivers down their backs. Turning around they found themselves facing a deathly black skeletal bird-like creature that was the about the size of a wagon.

'What is it?' Link asked staring up at the creature.

'Alla-Mara!' Tael chimed in nervously 'Gannon's pet bird.'

'Gannon?' Link breathed It cant be. He's dead.' Link looked at Zelda who wouldn't meet his eyes.

The bird Alla-Mara outstretched it hands summoning a red flaming ball.

'What is it doing?' Link asked tael warily.

'Attacking! Get down!' Tael exclaimed.

Using his body as a shield, he threw himself at Zelda as the Alla-Mara released the crackling ball of fire.

The ball of fire grazed across Link's left arm searing his clothes and leaving a massive burn from elbow to shoulder making him cry out in pain.

The pair lay helplessly tangled together on the ground waiting for the next attack, which never came.

The two fairies seeing their companions in trouble had together produce a glowing purple wall of magic causing the fireball to bounce of and go flying into the night.

'Wow.' Zelda breathed in awe. 'I've never seen a fairy physically help a human before.'

Before Link could answer an arrow whistled over head and struck Alla-Mara.

With a Piercing shriek the giant bird took to the air as two more arrows came hurtling towards it, burying themselves in the birds flesh with deadly accuracy. With a final enraged shriek it fled.

Link jumped to his feet and stumbled heavily as his arm seared with pain. Gasping Link glanced around for their saviour only to find the street and houses quiet and empty.

"Who saved us...?" Zelda asked as she got gingerly to her to her feet, brushing dirt from her cloak.

"I'm not sure" Link Replied cautiously still looking around.

"Link!" Tael exclaimed anxiously bobbing up and down in agitation.

"Right, Tael scout ahead we need to leave and quickly." Tael took off ahead trailing motes of gold. "Would you go with her Tied? Link asked the silver fairy. Tied floated unmoving for a few moments and then took off after Tael.

Link glanced at Zelda who was looking after Tied with unfathomable eyes. "Come on your Majesty, lean on me."

Zelda looked at Link for a long moment and then nodded. Link gathered his spear and picked the pockets of the two pig-like creatures. He wasn't rewarded well just a few bronze coins. He offered Zelda his arm to lean on and the pair set off after Tael and Tied.

All through the night they threaded their way cautiously through the streets of Kakariko. Each step made Link's injured arm throb and Zelda's weight seemed to double until Link was gasping at each step but still they went on. Tael and Tied guided them safely past groups of soldiers who were patrolling the street and pillaging the houses of Kakariko.

"Rest." Link groaned and eased Zelda into a darkened corner of a market square they were crossing.

"We can't stop!" Zelda Whispered harshly "I need to escape!"

Link stared at her seething "You're very rude did you know that?" Zelda looked affronted and opened her mouth furiously.

"Don't! Link snapped. "Tael, watch her." He turned and walked away.

"Where do you think you are going?!" Zelda called after him.

Link ignored her and continued across the square. They needed to move faster before dawn caught them still within the city and Link thought he knew of a way, he just need to find transportation.

A cart! Link's heart leapt as he spotted one resting besides a stall which had closed for the night. Rushing over Link looked inside and found the cart was filled with rags.

'Perfect!' Link thought grabbing the handles. As he did he noticed on top of the rags was a glass bottle filled with water and 4 juicy red apples. A series of misgivings assailed Link but he brushed them aside, he would take what ever he could get. Grimacing with pain as he put pressure on his injured arm link gripped the handles of the cart and pushed it back to where he had left Zelda in the shadows.

He found Zelda and the fairies as he had left them, Tael came racing out to meet him and circled his head happily. Zelda and Tied looked on silently.

"Here." Link said and tossed an apple to Zelda. She gave him a quick smile and bit into the apple hungrily.

After they had eaten and drunk a few mouthfuls from the bottle, Zelda looked at Link enquiringly.

"Where are we going? We need to escape. Do you even know where you are going?"

"I do now." Link said and patted the cart. "We are going to the river."

"The river? Ok. Yes let's go then." Zelda limped over towards the cart.

"Glad you approve." Link muttered under his breath as he helped lift Zelda into the cart. She settled her self on the bed of rags and called Tied to hide in her cloak. Tael circled once around Link's head and darted inside her cloak after Tied. Link and Zelda looked at each other in surprise. With a sigh Link began to push and they set off towards the river.

The journey didn't take long, now that they had the cart. In less than an hour they had arrived upon the rise that overlooked the river and at first it looked as if the river was on fire. Link and Zelda both stared in amazement and dawning horror as they realised the river was in fact not on fire but that all of the boats were.

"Oh no we're doomed without a boat!" Zelda cried in dismay, she looked on the verge of tears.

"Who said anything about a boat, your Majesty?" Link grinned in anticipation "Hold on tight." With a final heave Link started the cart on its long way down the hill toward the docks.

With a whoop Link dived in before the cart raced away.

"You are insane!" Zelda squealed and pushed Link off of her. Link laughed at the wide eyed terror on her face.

The cart picked up speed quickly and was soon hurtling down the road at a tremendous pace, the houses and factories whipped past them in a blur.

"Hold on!" Link yelled over the roaring wheels as the cart sped across the wooden planking of the dock. He felt Zelda's nails dig into his arm and winced.

There was a moment of breathless flight as the cart launched into the air off the dock and then with a thunderous splash it landed in the river.

Link was nearly catapulted out of the cart but instead was thrown heavily into the unforgiving wood of the cart's walls. Link sighed heavily and the world turned dark.


	2. Chapter 2

The following characters and places are not mine. They are the product of Nintendo.

**The Legend of Zelda**

_**Darkness Reign**_

Link came awake slowly, feeling crunchy sand beneath him and the sun shining brightly above. It took him a second until the previous nights events came rushing back to him. Sitting up quickly he found the cart had been dragged from the river onto the beach all the rags were scattered on the sand.

"You're awake, finally." A sweet voice said and laughed softly.

Link looked around swiftly and found Princess Zelda sitting a few feet away in the sand with both Tael and Tied hovering around her head.

Link could only stare his voice had left him, for in the dark Zelda had been Beautiful but in the sunlight she was indescribable. The sun caught in her platinum hair and lit highlights in the depths of her blue eyes and sat on her skin like a cloak of beauty. Link had to look away but he found he could not.

"I cleaned and bandaged your arm." She said looking at him in concern "Are you ok?"

"I, I, I'm fine." Links voice slowly started to come back to him "Thank you." Zelda's answering smile was radiant and Link found he couldn't breathe.

Link found his spear lying next to him. Slowly as his whole body protested he used the spear to pull himself upright. He surveyed the surrounding area while he tried to recover his wits.

To his right was the river, its water a soft blue colour with a swift racing current that had carried them away from Hyrule. The sat on the edge of the river, on its soft sandy bank while to there left stretched what seemed like an endless grassy plain. Behind them lay Kakariko and Hyrule which could no longer be seen in the distance.

Tael floated over to greet him and he smiled and held out his hand. She perched there happily while Link brooded on their fate.

"She was very worried about you, you know?" Zelda said shading her eyes as she viewed Link. "Are you hungry? I saved you the last apple."

Link smiled and nodded. Zelda handed him the apple and he bit into it sighing in ecstasy at the sweet taste. He savoured it for a moment before he lapsed back into brooding, what were they going to do?

"I've thought about what we have to do." Zelda stated as if reading his mind. She hesitated for a second "We need to find the Deku Children, The Gorons and the Zora's and ask them to aid us."

Link stared at her for a full half a minute in silence before he burst into a harsh mocking laugh. "Are you out of your mind? The Gorons are not who we need to seek. Have you been living under a rock? No. Just in a castle free from the outside word! Let me tell you this Gorons are violent; the few encounters people have with them now days are not good... Not good for the people as they are eaten by the Gorons and the Zora's haven't been seen in over a century." Link redoubled his laughter while Tael flew off of his hand in alarm.

Zelda surveyed Link with eyes like ice chips and sprang to her feet. "Think, you fool!" She snarled, her voice no longer beautiful but deadly as a stiletto blade. "My father is most certainly dead. I have no brothers or sisters; I am the only Heir to the throne. Gannon is taking over the country and you stand there and laugh? The only way we are going to defeat Gannon is by uniting all of Hyrule. It is up to us. It is up to me!" Tears ran down her face and sparkled as they hit the sand.

Link stopped laughing and looked aghast, her words hitting him like arrows, her pain cutting him to the bone.

"Zelda..." he sighed "that was... I was horrible to laugh. Can you forgive me?" He came and crouched besides her and wiped a tear away.

She nodded jerkily as another sob swept through her body.

Link was stricken, he had never seen this type of behaviour living alone on the street he had known only himself and Tael, and worse he had caused this pain.

Slowly, carefully hoping it was the right thing to do he put his arms around her and hugged her to him. Slowly he felt her arms come up and circle around his neck.

"Will you help me, Link?" Her voice was muffled against his chest.

"Yes I'll help you." His lips brushed her hair and he noted it smelled of flowers. Neither of the pair noticed their fairies glow brighter and hover side by side, just touching.

"Come on." Link said breaking the contact as he was assailed by unknown emotions that burned within his chest. "if we're going to undertake this mighty quest we might want to get started."

Zelda took a deep breath and laughed shakily "Thank You."

Link examined the pile of rags that were strewn across the sand and didn't reply.

"I filled the bottle from the river." Zelda said as she watched Link pick up bits of rag. "What are you looking for?"

He looked at her and then back at the rags.

"We will need to cover up, so we are not noticed and not burned by the sun" Link replied winding the rag around his head. "Here let me do yours." He moved towards her with a thick length of black rag.

"But they stink!" She protested flinching away.

"And your beauty will have every trouble maker and thief along the way trying to do away with me and have their way with you." Link said with a smile and a wink. Zelda blushed a light pink colour but allowed him to wrap the rag around her head. By the time Link had finished they looked like two poor travellers from deep within the Geurudo desert.

"Where to first?" Link asked when they were ready to depart.

Zelda barely hesitated before saying "To Dekau, to the Deku Children. We need to head North East from here."

"How far?" Link asked already dreading the answer.

She deliberated before saying "300 Leagues."

Link sighed in resignation and looked out across the rolling plains "Straight across the middle of Hyrule."

Tael and Tied circled around the pair merrily.

They set out across the plains, Zelda's leg had healed enough to allow her to walk with a walking stick Link had fashioned out of a piece of drift wood that they had found on the river bank. They left in the mid morning and covered 10 Leagues before they stopped in the late afternoon to allow Link to hunt so they would not go hungry. Animals were plentiful out on the plains and within a short time Link had brought down a small antelope like creature called a "Sable" with his spear.

After preparing the small Sable and building a fire they left the sable steaks to cook on the fire and sat in the twilight watching the sun set over the land of Hyrule. It was the first time Link had ever felt an affinity for the land. This was his land that was being invaded by the evil Gannon, His people that were being made slaves in their own country. He tried desperately not to think of the girl sitting beside him. After they had eaten Link began to cook as much meat as they could to take with them for the days ahead. He then settled down near the fire, a short distance from where Zelda lay silently and composed himself to go to sleep.

Link awoke in the dark of night to a light touch on his shoulder.

"We will freeze to death sleeping alone." Zelda whispered. He was sure she was blushing in the darkness. She lay down next to him and he wrapped her arms around her. Link fell asleep smiling.

They awoke early the next morning and after covering the fire with a blanket of sand the pair set off. They carried the Sable steaks in slings Link had fashioned out of the remaining rags which they wore slung over their shoulders.

Link found the princess to be a constant amazement as they travelled. After her tears from the previous day she had adapted quickly to the life of a traveller. She carried the weight of the meat in her sling without complaint over the countless miles they trekked and kept their spirits up by singing songs and speaking riddles. She was also surprisingly adept at picking out edible roots and berries found upon the plains to ease they're hunger. Their only problem was water which Link started to worry about as they made camp on their second night. They were left with half a bottle which would last them only another day out on the plains, unless it rained within the next day or they found a stream.

He brought up his concerns as they ate their evening meal.

"Were nearly out of water, we only have enough for another day, two at most if were careful."

Zelda looked at him thoughtfully "What can you do about it?"

Link felt anger rise hot and bitter through him and was about to retort until he saw her expression of calm assurance and trust.

"I don't know." Link replied softly unsure wether he deserved the trust she was putting in his ability to provide for them. "The only thing I can think of is finding a town, do you know of any?"

Zelda cupped her chin in her hand and stared into the leaping flames of the fire with a frown "Olden is the only town I know of, the only town I've been to in all of Hyrule outside of Kakariko. My father took me to it once to see the 'Festival of 1000 lights' when I was a little girl. It was a three day journey from Kakariko but to the east. It might take us a day or more from here." She trailed off slowly as her face was lit by a joyful smile.

"What is it?" Link asked curiously, smiling in sympathy.

Zelda shook her head in wonder the firelight glinting off her small pure white teeth. "The 'Festival of 1000 Lights' is a magical event, the town is transformed into such beauty it is breath taking. There are stalls, games, food and drink and fun for everyone." She looked down and clasped her hands together "I would so love to show it to you." She said with a small smile. "It's on about this time of year of year…"

Link chuckled amazed at her high spirits in such a dreaded time. "We can see." He replied evasively, remembering in dismay the few measly coins they had. They'd be lucky to find accommodation for a night with that amount of money.

They were silent for a few minutes considering Zelda's idea. In reality, Link thought it was their only course of action, for another few days unequipped on the plains would see an end to them.

"Well it's settled then I suppose." Link said finally "Olden it is. We better get some shut eye if we plan to make it there by tomorrow night."

Zelda nodded but remained staring into the fire. She was still sitting there when Link fell asleep.


End file.
